1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for tracking and recording data, and more particularly to a system and method for dynamically displaying application shortcut icons of an electronic device by tracking and recording operations on the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A smart phone is a mobile phone offering advanced capabilities. Smart phones may be installed with applications offering different functionalities.
Navigation of applications in a smart phone may prove inconvenient and tiring if the smart phone comprises many applications. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a software system tree structure of a smart phone. According to FIG. 1, if a user wants to use an application “App 11,” the user needs to firstly open the boot directory, select and open a sub-directory “Dir 1,” and then select and open a sub-directory “Dir 4” to use the application “App 11.” The above longsome selection and opening brings the user great inconvenience.
Conventionally, for overcoming the above disadvantage, two methods are often used. One such method is to preset shortcut keys for the applications of the software system using a keypad of the smart phone. Another method is to preset application shortcut icons for the applications of the software system on a screen of the smart phone.
However, the above two methods are faulty because it may be difficult for users to remember all the shortcut keys, and a display size of the electronic device limits how many application shortcut icons can be displayed on a display of the electronic device.